Ring-dinge-ding
|year = 1967 |position = 14th |points = 2 |previous = Fernando en Filippo |next = Morgen}} Ring-dinge-ding, or Ring-dinge for short as it stands the Eurovision official website, was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1967 in Vienna, performed by Thérèse Steinmetz. The song is an up-tempo number, with Steinmetz singing about the sheer joy she feels on certain occasions - describing a series of outlanding activities she wishes to engage in. She explains that when she feels this way, it is a "Ring ding-a-ding-a-ding day". The song was performed first on the night, preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place. The 2 points came from the United Kingdom and Ireland, the same countries who gave the same marks to the Netherlands in 1966. This was the first and only time when that happened i.e. the same countries give the same country same and final marks two years in a row. Lyrics Dutch= Dit wordt een Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ringe-ding dag Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding dag Als ik zin heb om hardop te zingen Door het huis en de straten te springen Als een straatmuzikant, heel elegant Voor me buigt met z’n hoed in de hand Als ik ‘s morgens al wodka wil drinken En spontaan met de bakker wil klinken Nou, dan is het geen vraag: Dit wordt vandaag weer een dag zonder één dissonant Dit wordt een Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ringe-ding dag Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding dag Als ik lach om een hand vol met nieten En de haan van de toren wil schieten Met een waterkanon, in een ballon Door de lucht zweef en stoei met de zon Als ik voel dat ik uren kan feesten En het minste verruil voor het meeste Nou, dan is het geen vraag Ik doe vandaag weer een bod op een groot carillon Dit wordt een Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ringe-ding dag Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding dag Als ik straks een minister ga bellen Om de mop van de dag te vertellen Als ik dans, als ik zwaai, vraag om lawaai Nou, dan heb ik vandaag weer m’n draai Als ik ‘s avonds een beatband wil huren Voor een plechtig diner met de buren Als dan iedereen lacht, zeg ik vannacht: “Deze dag was weer eindeloos fraai” Dit was een Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ringe-ding dag Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding dag Dit was een Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, dinge-ding dag Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding dag Ring-dinge-dinge-ding dag Ring-dinge-dinge-ding, ring-dinge-dinge-ding Ring-dinge-dinge-ding dag |-| Translation= This will be a Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-a-ding day Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding day When I feel like singing out loud Jumping through the house and the streets When a street musician, very elegantly Bows to me with hat in hand When I feel like drinking vodka in the morning And clinking spontaneously with the baker Well, then it’s no question: Today will be again a day without one dissonance This will be a Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-a-ding day Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding day When I laugh about a hand full of blanks And when I want to shoot the weathercock off the tower With a water cannon, in a balloon When I float through the air and frolick with the sun When I feel that I can party for hours And exchange the less for the most Now, then it’s no question Today I make a bid for a big carillon This will be a Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-a-ding day Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding day When I’m going to call a minister To tell the joke of the day When I dance, when I swing, ask for noise Well, then I found my niche When I want to hire a beat group for the evening For a solemn dinner with the neighbours When everyone laughs then, I’ll say tonight: “This day was again endlessly fine” This was a Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-a-ding day Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding day This was a Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ding-a-ding day Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding day Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding day Ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding, ring-ding-a-ding-a-ding Ring ding-a-ding-a-ding day Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1967 Category:20th Century Eurovision